


Dress Up Games

by wellexcuuuuuseme



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Mild Angst with a happy ending, Panic Attacks, Vampire Jared, alcohol mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellexcuuuuuseme/pseuds/wellexcuuuuuseme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared, a gentle Vampire, has a very human Richard help him get into costume for the Halloween party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Up Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joycecarolnotes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joycecarolnotes/gifts).



> !!!! I hope you like it!!!! I didn't mean for it to get #heavy but it ends with heartfelt hug which means I'm melted into the floor every time

“I’ve borrowed makeup from people, and I bought some stuff from the drug store, and the cheap halloween store because I didn’t know what you were going for. You didn’t say what the costume is?”

“Oh! It’s something simple, I promise.” Jared assured.

“Ok, that’s nice, but I need to know what it is if I’m going to put it on you. Or, the makeup. The makeup job. Are you sure you want me doing this? Someone else might be better at--”

“No, I don’t want anybody but you, Richard.”

Richard hesitated to find the words he was going to use next, he ended up settling “What am I putting on your face?”

“My costume is my living self.”  
“Hm?”  
“I’m dressing up as me, when I was human.”   
“Oh!”  
“Just make me look the same but more tangible. Less vampiric.”  
“I can try.” 

Jared liked Richard’s warm hands on his face, and being near him for extended amounts of time. The feeling of his touch wasn’t even a sexual thing, at least to Jared’s knowledge, but just a wonderfully pleasant peace that sat deep in his chest, a satisfaction. He could have asked someone else, easily, but it would have just been someone helping with his makeup. The makeup was secondary, the means to an end, and there wasn’t any way to put that that didn’t sound manipulative to some degree. 

He caught himself humming low, almost a purr, and had to cough to snap himself out of it. 

Richard had been attempting to do something like eyeliner on him and playfully tapped his cheek as if to scold. “You silly bean, how dare you cough, now I have to fix that smudge.” he teased, grabbing a remover wipe. 

The smudge was overall shiftless to the mediocre finish, but Jared couldn’t possibly care less. He wasn’t even planning to look in the mirror.

“Fuck, what did you do?”   
“Dude what the fuck is up with your face.” 

“Haha, look! I am made of blood and flesh as are most of you.” Jared laughed awkwardly. It all felt heavy on his face and he was sure he looked absurd but he still didn’t care at all. 

__

The night was going wonderfully, the party was cheerful and people were laughing and Jared’s costume was remarked but not dwelled upon. It felt, for lack of a better word, alive. And he was glad. 

“Hey, OOJ, can you get me another beer?” Dinesh asked, and Jared was of course happy to do it. 

He walked down the hallway he walked through near-daily, not expecting anything to be different, because why would it be different? 

But it was. It was different because the mounted mirror had something to reflect. He caught the movement from the corner of his eye and turned, ready to aid a lost bug in its journey back outside. It wasn’t a bug, however, it was a face he hadn’t seen in around 60 years.

The makeup was awkward and clearly done by someone with little experience, was spotty and didn’t cover his ears. The light hit the shadeless surface in an odd inhuman way. He wasn’t wearing contacts or a wig so his eyes and hair were as they always were, leaving odd gaps and edges. He looked like an abandoned scribble of his former self. 

Richard panicked and ran to him when he heard his yelp, grabbing a first aid kit assuming he’d been somehow injured. 

Jared was tearfully slumped against the wall where he couldn’t see the mirror. Richard quickly dropped to his knees by his side.

“You ok? What happened?” he asked, opening his little kit. 

Jared couldn’t find his words. Richard looked up, realizing this wasn’t a physical injury. 

“Hey,” he said, taking up Jared’s hand in his. “Hey. It’s ok.”

Jared tried to catch his breath. 

“Hey, is a hug okay?” Richard asked gently, getting a slow nod in response. 

The hug was awkward, Jared was still looking at the floor and Richard struggled to find an angle that wasn’t off. 

“It’s hard not to…” Jared started, midhug, gasping, “feel like I should have died when I was supposed to.” 

Richard hugged him a little tighter. He hesitated to find the words he needed, and managed gently into his ears. “I’m so glad you’re here. I’m so… glad I got to meet you.”

Jared’s breath hitched slightly, he leaned his head onto Richard’s shoulder. He hadn’t realized how much he needed to hear those words. 

A few moments went by before Richard started to stand up. “Hey let’s get this off your face, huh? I bought some easy remover wipes when I was at the store.”

Jared smiled, “Yeah. Hey Richard?”

“What?”

“Thank you.”


End file.
